User talk:87.64.159.92
Hello, Wanna-be anarchist... This guy's a vandal.. ~F!regirl. Please know that certain users have been known to track vandal IPs and see their location... I hope they're not pedos..... O_O ~F!regirl. Don't worry Fire... Heh... I think this vandal is Belgian. Omg.. did you just.. STALK him/her?! 0 o 0 ~F!regirl. So you know I'm belgian, what you gonna do about it? Who are you..? Haven't you got ANYTHING better to do than vandalise other people's pages?! ~F!regirl. fire u know me, but this isnt a wiki anymore this is just a massive blog Let me explain why I want to delete this wiki. 1) The information on this wiki is not objectif. Pages about birds are written by the birds themselves and contain irrelevant information. 2) There's no relevant information on this wiki. There are only a few pages about the game itself, like the kind of birds and the scapes,... but most of them are personal pages of certain birds. It's of no use to see who is playing the game and this wiki don't help people the way it should. 3) A wiki is no personal blog, as it is no book either. People are writing personal information on it or there are fantasy stories written about certain birds. This is all the fault of the roleplaymovement. It's ok to roleplay but it's based on fantasy stories what makes the pages of this wiki nonsense. 4) People post personal information here, like where they live, what their real name is, their relationships,... Most of the players of FLAB3 and the users of this wiki are underaged kids who are not familiar with the dangers of internet. Them posting their stuff here should be avoided. 5) People post all kind of pictures here, unrelated to the game. I've seen all kinds of pictures from mythical creatures and cats. Although, the worst are the pictures of real persons. This is NO facebook or instagram! This goes to VeronicaHEarts and Lola in particular. You are not the girl on the picture! You're abusing the pictures of other girls to gain compliments from others. These poor girls from the pictures know nothing about this. If you wanna live their life, then stop playing computergames like this and go out making friends. - So now you know my motives. I know you guys probably won't delete the wiki or something like that but there's one thing '''I would like to accomplish. '''Please delete the pictures of the innocent girls because they have nothing to do with this. Also, this is how a wiki should look like: http://aqworldswiki.com I didn't post ANY pictures... you should tell that to VeronicaHearts.. I'd never post pictures of myself, or even any other person. ~F!regirl. P.s. I now understand why you are doing this, but stop emptying every page.. I won't let you do that.. Well, give me arguments why I shouldn't. well? Thanks for giving your motives, Wikia Contributer. I have to agree that the pages should be about the game. However, pages like Shadowclan, F!re Clan, The Legendary Legion, and the Diamond Legion, I believe, belong here. They have a large impact on the game. A wiki can be more than just information about the basics. It can also tell of social parts of the game created by the users. I agree that users shouldn't make pages of themselves, which is why I have my RP info in my profile. I understand why you want to rebel, and I think your argument is valid. However, replacing every page with "~Rebellion against the wiki" isn't going to change anything. We can all just undo your edits. Maybe you could handle this problem in another way? Thank you. ▬Vex Do you have any suggestions how because I'm clueless. ~Ninja Okay I found the identity of the girl on the picutres posted by Lola. She has 13000 followers on twitter and I hardly doubt she's the type of girl to play games like this. I request the owner of this wiki to delete the pictures. Wha...? How? ▬Vex The girl is Emma Curto.. Veronica Hearts mentioned her on one of the pages.. ~F!regirl. Who's the stalker now, Fire? :p ▬Vex Yes Ema Curto. I didn't find any results for VeronicaHeart pictures though... ~Ninja I ain't a stalker, Vexeh.. Veronica stalked that girl and put a link to her Google Plus or whatever on one of the wiki pages.. not meh. I'm INNOSHENT. ''-' '~F!regirl. Doesn't matter, can anyone track down the photo's of VeronicaHearts? I'll try.. ~F!regirl (WHO AIN'T A STALKAH) Curly-Brace, can you answer this please? ~Ninja